


Insight

by tsutsuji



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuji/pseuds/tsutsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban's insight into some of his associates and their motivations. Ban/Akabane if you squint really hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insight

**Author's Note:**

> written for the LJ fic theme challenge 12Stories, prompt "anger"

Although he despises it, Ban understands Foudo's mindless rage, a bloodlust beyond thought or reason. He recognizes, in a more heart-piercing way, Raitei's anger born of pain and loss, a fury that Ginji barely comprehends. He knows that Himiko hasn't yet tapped into the same dark vein, even if she thinks she has. He hopes the Monkey-trainer never needs to.

 

He knows. He's seen that darkness in himself.

 

It took longer to realize that it's anger beyond any he's known which makes bright, sharp metal form within Jackal's blood: a rage against life itself for giving in to death.

 

 


End file.
